


"Getriatric mother my arse!"

by amessoffand0ms



Series: Little Moments [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: River has her first scan.





	"Getriatric mother my arse!"

**Author's Note:**

> The midwife in this fic isn't my own character-Again, I've borrowed her from Doctors :-)

“River… Wake up, my love.”

“No.” River mumbled, burying her head in the pillow and pulling the duvet over her head. “Sod off.”

The Doctor chuckled. “No such luck.”

He gently tugged the duvet off her, and began to tickle her.

“Sweetie, stop!” She giggled.

“Only if you promise to get up.”

“Alright.” She huffed, and tugged her feet away from him.

“Good morning, River, Bump.” The Doctor greeted his wife and unborn child. “How are you both today?” He asked, sitting next to her.

“We're okay, thank you.” River replied, snuggling into him.

He placed a hand on her four month baby bump. “Good good. Are you nervous about today?”

The two were visiting the planet Aitkcen, where River was having her first scan.

River considered his words for a moment. “No, why should I be?”

“No reason.” He squeezed her hand gently.  “Are you feeling better after last night?”

She'd woken up after a night terror, screaming for the Silence to get away from her, she'd dreamt that they'd aborted her baby.

“Yes, thank you. I always sleep better when you're by my side.”

“You soppy woman.” He said, pulling her close.

She nuzzled against him, holding him tight, her head finding a home on his chest.

He lay down, taking her with him, and she sighed in contentment. “I love you, River Song.”

“I love you too.” She called him by his real name.

“Well, I'd be a bit worried if you didn't.” He chuckled.

A while later…

“Thank goodness I flew the Tardis here, else we'd be late.” Said River when they were sitting in the waiting room at Aitkcen hospital.

“Hmm.” The Doctor grumbled as she snuggled into him.

River rubbed her bump. She'd lied to her husband earlier- she was a little nervous.

“Mr and Mrs Song?” A woman with jet black hair, kind smile, and cheeky glint in her eye asked.

“Yes, this is my husband, the Doctor.” Replied River, standing up and shaking her hand.

“Hi, I'm Sister Hanif, but please call me Ruhma.” Said Ruhma, shaking the Doctor's hand. “I must say, Doctor, I'm a little starstruck. On Earth we have a TV show about you.” She chuckled.

The Doctor smiled. “Yeah, it was entertaining, let's say, to have the cameras around.”

“I bet.” Ruhma responded as they entered a side room. “Mrs Song, please could you pop up onto the couch for me?”

“Of course.” River handed her handbag to her husband and hopped onto the couch. “And please call me River.”

“Okay River, how far along are you?”

“4 and a half months.” River replied, pulling her top up.  "The Tardis, the ship we live on, told us that I'm having a baby girl."

“Okay." The midwife nodded. Any pain anywhere?”

“Yeah, my back and shoulders.”

“Okay, we can get you something for that. Morning sickness?”

“Morning, afternoon, and night sickness more like!” River said, making Ruhma laugh.

“I think that we can get you something for that too. Now, this may be a little cold.”

River winced as Ruhma squirted some jelly on her tummy.

“Are you okay?” The Doctor asked.

“I'm fine, stop fussing!”

“You can see who wears the trousers with you two.” The midwife said, moving the doppler around on River's belly. “Ah, there's your little one.”

River turned towards the screen and smiled at the sight of her baby. The Doctor took her hand and squeezed it gently. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, she's a little small but she's healthy.” Said Ruhma, smiling as she heard the baby's heartbeats. “I've been doing this job for years and nothing beats a sound of a heart beating or a little one crying.”

“I guess it doesn't.” River smiled. “Do you have kids of your own?”

"Yes, Shak and Alia. They're teenagers-enjoy them when they're little, then the real work starts trying to keep them in tow." Ruhma replied.

The Doctor gulped. "Really?"

"I'm only teasing. I love my kids, even if they make me want to tear my hair out. Would you like a scan photo printed out?"

"Yes please." Replied River as the midwife handed her a paper towel to wipe her tummy with, which she did so.

"Okay." Ruhma replied, switching the scanner off. "I'll book you in for 2 weeks' time, I think that would be best-you're considered a high risk pregnancy, River."

"What? Why?"

"Because a timelord child hasn't been born for many years, and er-no offence, you're rather a lot older than most of the patients we have here. We do have the odd alien, but mostly it's human mothers from the colony who came here from earth, like me and my other half." Ruhma explained.

"I'm a spring chicken compared to him." River scowled. "Geriatric mother my arse. Okay then, you know best." She said, sitting up.

"Oi! I'm not that old." The Doctor groused.

"With that face?"

Ruhma chuckled at the couple. "Your little one is going to grow up with so much sass!" She laughed. "Please wait in reception, I'll prescribe you some anti morning sickness drugs and some painkillers suitable for pregnancy, River."

"Thank you." River beamed.

A while later...

The Doctor and River Song were snuggled up together on the jumpseat, his head on her shoulder.

River ran her hands through her husband's hair. "This is my favourite hair of yours, I think. It's so nice to ruffle."

He scowled at her, leaning up to kiss her. "Shut up."

"Make me."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mrs Song?"

"Normally. My feet are aching and my muscles are aching. And I'm hungry. For food." She clarified.

He burst out laughing. "I've never known you to turn down sex."

"I'm tired and pregnant, I have an excuse." She chuckled. "Doctor?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm so happy that we get to spend the rest of our lives together... It just doesn't seem possible."

"It doesn't, thank goodness for Clara."

"I hope you're not going off me."

"Says you! You were married to her."

"Yes Sweetie, but you know that my one true love is you, and only you, yes?"

"I do." He clarified, kissing her.


End file.
